


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druid!Stiles, Everybody Lives, Gen, Nemeton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has just died and everyone is in tears. Suddenly, Stiles wakes up and says he has a plan. They will follow her into the darkness of death and pull her back. They won't let her slip away so easily. Features use of druid!Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

Tears streamed down Scott's face as he watched Allison's eyes close for the last time and her hand fall to the ground, bouncing lifelessly. He could clearly hear Lydia's scream all the way out there. Everyone just stood there in shock. It just couldn't be real, could it? Allison couldn't actually be dead.

Lydia was still screaming in the depths of the tunnels.  Finally, she exhausted her breath and stopped. As if in cue, Stiles' eyes snapped open, flashing white for a moment. He grabbed Lydia's hand as he jumped to his feet, pulling her along with him.

"We have to hurry, Lydia!" said Stiles.

"Stiles?" responded Lydia, overwhelmed by confusion and grief. "What are you talking about?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I know how we can save her!"

Stiles proceeded to literally drag Lydia along by her wrist.

"Stiles, she's dead," Lydia managed to choke out. "There's nothing we can do."

"I know she's dead," replied Stiles. "That's why we have to hurry! We don't have much time."

Lydia was more confused than ever and Stiles knew that. He said, "Listen, Lydia. Please just trust me. I'l explain when we reach Scott."

Lydia sighed and didn't ask another question. Before long, they had reached the outside. Stiles sprinted over to Scott, his heart breaking at the sight of his best friend in tears and looking so sad and broken. 

"Scott, I know how we can save her, but we have to hurry," said Stiles.

Scott looked up to him, his voice cracking, and said, "Stiles, she's dead... We can't do anything."

"Yes we can!"

Scott looked away from Stiles, overwhelmed by his feelings, and said, "Stiles, just let it go..."

Stiles reached forward and grabbed Scott by his shoulders firmly, pulling Scott to look at him.

"Scott, look at me. Look me straight in the eye and tell me you don't believe me and that you're ready to give up on her right now," said Stiles.

Scott looked into his best friend's eyes and saw his determination. He also saw Stiles' eyes flash white for a moment. In that instant, he was filled with strength and resolve again. He stopped crying and nodded.

"Alright," said Scott. "How do we save her?"

"We need to take her to the nemeton. I'll explain on the way," replied Stiles.

Stiles helped Scott to load Allison into his jeep and they climbed in. He had told the others that they had a way to save Allison and that they had to hurry. Everyone seemed to just accept this and move quickly. While they were driving, Stiles explained.

"What we're going to do is really dangerous," said Stiles.

"How would that be different than any other day in our lives?" asked Scott.

"I mean that it's possible that we'll fail and all of us will die. It's going to be something similar to what we did when we made the sacrifice for our parents."

"Stiles, where is all this coming from?"

Stiles shook his head and said, "I don't know. I woke up and suddenly the knowledge was flowing into my mind. I can't explain it, but I feel this connection to the nemeton. Like it's calling me."

"I would think that's a bad thing."

"No, I think it's trying to help."

"Well, how is the tree going to help us bring her back to life?"

"The nemeton represents the tree of life. It is a source of incredible power for druids. It's also the point where all the streams of energy in Beacon Hills converge. Once we're there, I think we can use that energy to bring her back. But we have to find her first."

"Find her? Find her where?"

"In death, Scott. We're going to follow after her into the darkness of death and pull her back."

Scott just looked more and more confused. His best friend was sounding like a madman, but something told him that he was right.

"Stiles," said Scott, his confusion fading. "If what you say is true, won't we need a druid?"

Stiles nodded and replied, "Yeah. And I think that's me. I think I've always known a little bit and so has Deaton, but I think my power finally woke up. Probably because we were backed into a corner or something."

Scott wasn't sure whether to feel excited, happy, or terrified, but he just ended up smiling broadly at Stiles and said, "Dude! That's awesome! You can be my emissary!"

Stiles smiled back at Scott and said, "Yeah. I think that's how it was always meant to be. I mean, let's be honest, you'd be totally lost without me."

"Yeah. I was," said Scott, looking down for a moment before smiling at Stiles once more. "I'm glad you're back."

The words stung a little bit, reminding Stiles that he had left his best friend without his partner, his  advisor, his confidant. But he quickly shook the feeling at Scott's reassuring words and smile.

"Me too. Sorry about that," replied Stiles.

They were nearly to the nemeton when Stiles finally realized that Lydia hadn't said a word the entire way. Stiles looked at her in his rearview mirror. She had an intense and mildly terrified look on her face.

"Lydia?" asked Stiles. "What's wrong?"

"I can hear them," Lydia replied.

"The voices?"

"Yes. They're all screaming, but it's different. Choatic. They seem confused. Some are saying that the four will die while other say a life will return. The don't know what's going to happen."

"We're going to defy fate, Lydia. Their confusion is actually a little reassuring.  But it looks like we're here. We have to hurry. We've lost a lot of time as is."

The three of them climbed out of the jeep and Stiles and Scott began to move Allison's body to the nematon. Everyone else started to arrive. Stiles and Scott laid her down on top of the center of the nemeton. Scott, Stiles and Lydia all shared a brief glance before taking their positions at three points around Allison's body. They sat and Stiles began his final explanation.

"Scott, you and I will use the memory of death from the sacrifice to trigger another death trance. Let the memory and the nemeton guide you back to death again," said Stiles before turning to Lydia. "Lydia, you need to focus on the voices. Follow them and they will lead you into death as well. Are you ready? There's no telling what will happen when we get there."

Scott and Lydia both nodded at Stiles, their faces taught with resolve and determination. Stiles nodded and smiled, knowing that they were ready. The trio closed their eyes and focused. Scott and Stiles recalled their memories. The ice, the water,  the sensation of dying. For some reason it seemed like more than a memory, much more vivid and intense. Lydia focused on the voices. They were still chaotic, but she finally could hear them. There were some calling to her, showing her the way. She followed them.  Suddenly the three fell over, startling everyone because they appeared to be dead. It had worked. They were in.

* * *

The three of them opened their eyes and found themselves lying on a floor. Part of it was the familiar white room, the rest was an immense darkness. It was impossible to tell what direction was up or down in the darkness  before them. In the distance, they saw her. Allison was floating through the darkness, moving farther and farther from them. Without another thought, they charged after her into the darkness.

As their feet hit the darkness, they suddenly lost all sense of direction. There was no up, down, left, or right. They didn't notice it at first because they were chasing Allison, but it soon hit them. They stopped for a moment to check their surroundings, but when they did so, they realized that they were each alone.

Lydia spun around. The voices here were louder than ever. There were so many. She could hear them all talking at once, of things past and future. There was also confusion in the voices. They sensed life in death and could no longer see death clearly. Lydia fell to her knees, clasping her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to stop the voices. She felt a chill creeping slowly up her body.

Scott looked around the darkness, confused. He couldn't see the white room anymore or either of his friends. On top of that, he was getting cold. It started at his feet and was working its way up his body. He shivered. He felt disoriented and lost. He called out for Stiles and Lydia. He thought he could sense them,  but he couldn't tell where they were. He started walking, trying to shake of the chill.

Stiles was confused. How had he managed to lose his friends? Here of all place! What kind of a friend and druid was he if he couldn't even keep track of them. He noticed the cold creeping up him and he knew what it meant. They were under for a while already. Death was coming for them. That chill was death's touch slowly creeping through them. They were beginning to run out of time. He took off running into the darkness, but quickly stopped when he realized he  had no idea where he was going. He just didn't know what to do here. He was new to this. But he had to keep it together. His friends needed him and trusted him when he brought them here. He would find a way. He had to.

* * *

Allison was falling. No, perhaps floating was a better term. She opened her eyes as her feet appeared to gently touch some form of dark surface. She looked around her. She turned to look behind her and gasped in surprise, taking a step back as her hand jumped to her cover her mouth. Standing before her were Erica, Boyd, and her own mother. The three of them stood there, smiling at her softly.

"You've come early, my dear," said Victoria. "You shouldn't be here yet."

"Yeah," said Erica taking a step forward. "They need you out there. They need a lady to keep them in line."

"Hey, now," said Boyd. "Not all of us needed to be kept in line."

Erica glanced at Boyd and rolled her eyes before she said, "Right..."

Allison had tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it. She couldn't believe she was seeing them again. She didn't know where to begin.

"I'm sorry, mom," Allison began. "I couldn't stay. I tried to protect everyone. I think I did, but I slipped up. Erica, Boyd, I'm so sorry for everything I ever did to you."

Allison was close to breaking down at this point. Victoria stepped forward and hugged her rubbing her back as she did.

"Allison, you have nothing to be sorry for," Victoria said gently. "You fought valiantly, worthy of the best of the Argents. More than that, you showed yourself to be a real leader. I'm so proud of you and how strong you've become."

Allison gripped her mother tightly in their embrace as Erica and Boyd moved forward to stand next to her.

"Allison, we're not mad at you and we don't hate you," said Erica.

"Yeah. We know what you've done for the pack. We've been watching this whole time," said Boyd. "Thank you for helping them and for looking at for Derek. He'll never admit it, but he needs it. He needs help. And friends."

Allison looked up at them, wiping away her tears, and said, "Of course. They're my friends and I love them. I did my best to protect and help them."

Her mother released her from the hug, but kept her hands on Allison's shoulders.

"Of course you did, Allison," said Victoria. "You forged a new code, didn't you? Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger leurs-même. We protect those who cannot protect themselves. You certainly lived up to that code, following it to the end."

Allison nodded and smiled before she said, "Yeah. I did, didn't I?"

"It's a good code," said Erica, smiling.

Boyd nodded in agreement as he looked over to Victoria and said, "Shouldn't you tell her?"

Victoria nodded and said, "Yes."

Allison was confused. "Tell me what?"

"I told you that you came early, Allison. It is not your time yet. You have so much left ahead of you. You will join us here one day, but not today," said Victoria.

"What do you mean, mom?" asked Allison, still confused. "I'm dead. I died in Scott's arms. I know I did."

"You didn't think that'd stop them, did you?" asked Erica, raising an eyebrow at Allison.

"They are coming for you, Allison," said Victoria. "Your friends are coming to save you. To pull you back from death."

"But how?" asked Allision in bewilderment.

"Stiles has finally awakened as the druid he was always meant to be," said Victoria. "He brought them here after you. It is risky, but believe in your friends. They will find you."

Allison nodded and said, "Yeah, I know they will. Will you stay with me until the end? All of you?"

"Of course," the three said unison as Allison turned to look into the infinite darkness before her.

* * *

Stiles was out of ideas. That was rare for him. He couldn't tell where he was going or where his friends were. The chill was getting worse, too. At this rate, they'd all die. He tried to keep calm, but his mind was racing and most of it was bad. Then he heard a familiar voice that made him stop dead in his tracks and his eyes grow very wide.

"Stiles," said the voice softly. "Calm down. You can do this."

Stiles spun around and tears came to his eyes. A woman who he hadn't seen in a very long time stood before him. He was so surprised that he couldn't even think of what to say.

"Mom?" Stiles finally managed to sputter out.

Claudia smiled gently at him and said, "Yes, Stiles, it's me. I see you've finally awakened to your druid powers. But you're running out of time. If you and your friends remain her much longer, you will actually die."

"I know! But I can't find them. I don't know what to do."

"Stiles, you're all connected. They're you friends. Focus. Reach out through the darkness to them. Follow the connection between the three of you. You must lead them to the light."

"I'll try."

Stiles closed his eyes and focused. It was easier than he thought. He reached out into the darkness, feeling for it. Suddenly, he felt a strong, caring, and warm energy. Stiles recognized it immediately.

"Scott," said Stiles.

Not long after, he felt another one. This one was fiery and strong.

Stiles smiled and said, "Lydia."

"You found them," said Claudia. "Now, call out to them. Draw them to you."

Stiles nodded, snapping his eyes open. They were glowing a brilliant white. With his mind, he called out, following the connections that he had found. He called as loudly as he could.

Lydia was going insane from the voices. But then she heard it. A familiar voice. It wasn't a banshee, but she could hear it as clear as day. It was Stiles. She focused on that voice and screamed, drowning out the other voices and letting her focus on Stiles' voice. She knew what to do and she took off running.

Scott felt it in his chest. His best friend was calling him. He could feel him. Then he heard Stiles' voice. Scott smiled. He knew Stiles would always be there to help him out. He ran in the direction of Stiles' voice.

Before long, the two of them had arrived. Stiles smiled as he saw the two them approaching, but then he heard his mother's voice.

"I have to go, Stiles," Claudia said. "I love you and am so proud of you. Please, keep watch over Beacon Hills. Protect it and your friends. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, mom. I love you, too," replied Stiles as his mom vanished, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Scott and Lydia stopped just in front of him. They were shivering.

"That was awesome," said Scott. "How were you able to do that?"

"Something to do with my druid powers apparently," said Stiles. "I'm just glad I found you two."

"Yeah, but why are we freezing, Stiles? I get the feeling it's not good," said Lydia.

"Yeah, it's not," said Stiles. "The longer we stay under, the closer we get to never coming back. That chill you feel is death slowly creeping over you. We're almost out of time. We have to find her quickly."

"Right," said Scott. "Now how do we do that?"

"I'm not sure," said Stiles. "But I have an idea."

"Alright, good. Let's hear it!" said Lydia.

"Scott, when you pulled me out of the nogitsune, you did it by howling. Well, Allison is a part of the pack, too. So, howl, Scott," said Stiles. "Bring her home."

Scott nodded, already shifting. His crimson eyes glowed even brighter in the immense darkness that surrounded them. Without further delay, Scott let out the loudest and longest howl that he could muster just like he had inside Stiles' mind. Everything around them shook. The darkness itself seemed to shake and crack.

* * *

Allison heard it. She knew immediately. It was Scott. He really had come for her. She could also sense Lydia and Stiles now as if Scott was connecting her to them.

"I have to go," said Allison.

"Yes," said Victoria. "It's time."

"You better hurry," said Boyd. "Your alpha's calling you."

"Tell them we said hey and that we're watching over them," said Erica.

"I will," replied Allison, turning to look at them all one last time. "Thank you. For everything."

The three just smiled at her as she turned and run towards Scott and the others.

* * *

As Scott's howl stopped, they saw her. They saw Allison running towards them. The three of them ran to meet her. When they met, they all fell into one giant hug. Lydia and Scott were crying.

"I thought I'd lost you," said Scott.

"Me, too," said Lydia. "I heard it. I heard you die and slip away. It was the most maddening experience of my life."

"I'm sorry," Allison said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"But it's ok now," said Scott. "We're bringing you back."

"Yeah, but we're almost out time," said Stiles.

"So tell us how to get out of her," said Lydia.

"Well, that part lies with you, Lydia," said Stiles. "Scott actually already weakened the boundaries with his howl, but a banshee's scream should finish the job. You have to scream loud enough to shatter death and wake us up."

Stiles looked at Lydia and she nodded confidently at him.

"Alright then, Lydia. Scream," he said.

Lydia took in a deep breath, focusing on her goal, saving them and her best friend, and unleashed a scream that was unlike anything that they had ever heard before. The area shook and the darkness began to crack and fall away, giving way to white light. Before long, the darkness collapsed completely and they were engulfed in a white light.

Lydia opened her eyes to find herself sitting upright on the nemeton, screaming. As she stopped, she noticed Scott and stiles were beginning to stir. She looked at Allison who still wasn't moving. She began to panic, but then she saw her move a little bit and tears began to stream down her face. She got up as Scott and Stiles did and joined them at her side. They helped her to sit up. Miraculously, her once fatal wound had healed. There was no trace of it. The others had moved to join them by the nemeton.

"What the hell was that?" asked Isaac.

"What do you mean?" asked Stiles. "What happened?"

"Well, you were all just laying there. Hours and hours passed," said Kira. "All of you were starting to turn pale and it looked like you were dying. We were beginning to worry. Then Lydia just bolted upright and started screaming. Next thing we knew, there's a glowing light around Allison. Right after it faded, everyone started to wake up."

"That was the nemeton," said Stiles. "It was healing Allison."

"Well, that would explain why I don't have a giant hole in my stomach anymore," said Allison.

Chris couldn't wait any longer. He pushed through everyone and wrapped Allison in a tight hug, tears running down his face. He couldn't choke out any words. His daughter was back again. It was more than he could have hoped for.

Allison hugged her father tightly and said, "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay," said Chris. "You're safe and that's all that matters."

"I saw mom while I was over there. She said she loves us and is proud of what we've done and become."

Chris' eyes got really wide for a moment at that statement.

"Yeah, of course she is."

Allison looked over at Isaac and the others and said, "I saw Erica and Boyd, too. They said to tell you hello and to let you know that they're still watching over you."

Isaac's eyes welled up with tears and he turned around so the others wouldn't see him crying. After a little while, everyone had finished welcoming Allison back. They were so happy. Stiles really hated this, but it had to be said.

"Hey, guys," said Stiles. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but we still have to stop the nogitsune before things get worse. I won't have it hurting or killing anyone else because of me."

"You're right," said Scott. "We need to take care of it once and for all. But we will do it without hurting you. I won't lose you, Stiles."

"Scott, if it comes to that, you have to."

"The plan is to protect you. That's the plan I'm going to follow."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. He knew there was no arguing with his hard-headed best friend. Time would tell if he would really be able to do that. With that, the pack returned to their cars and departed. It was time to take down the nogitsune and put an end to this nightmare.


End file.
